


Heat of passion

by WarwomanWay



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angry Jack, Angry Sex, Biting, Bottom Ianto, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Top Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto disobeys Jack's order on the field causing Jack to take punishment in his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of passion

Ianto walked into his flat pulling at his damp jacket. He was bone tired and weary, the only thought he had was jumping in a nice hot shower to wash the stench of the alien of the weak off of him then crawl into his bed. However before he could make it a few feet the lights clicked on illuminating a very angry looking immortal.

"Hello Ianto." Jack's voice was so calm Ianto could feel the anger come off him in waves. 

He swallowed hard. "Jack what are you doing here?" He asked trying to keep his voice strong. He already knew why Jack was there.

Jack stood in one graceful movement, stalking towards the Welshman in a way that resembled a hunter going after its prey. 

Unintentionally Ianto took a step back. 

Jack stood in front of him, so close the younger man could feel his breath on his neck, if he wasn't so terrified that would have caused him to moan out.

"You disobeyed me Ianto." Jacks voice sliced through the silence. "I gave you the order to stay put for a reason."

Ianto opened his mouth to protest, but all words were cut off when Jack roughly grabbed him by the shoulder, slamming him against the wall, talking his hands and pining the Welshman against the wall.

There was a hunger in Jack's eyes that seemed to mix in with the anger.

"Jack!" Ianto yelped out as Jack pulled at his belt. 

"You don't get to talk right now." Jack hissed in his ear causing a shiver run down his spine. He wasn't sure if it was excitement or fear.

He has never seen Jack this angry before. This could either be promising or end very badly.

Pulling off Ianto's pants roughly, he grabbed his arms again shoving him over the nearest table with his ass in the air.

He hissed when Jack worked two fingers into his tight hole. He was almost surprised that Jack bothered to prep him at all with the mood he was in.

"I'm angry at you, Ianto but I don't want to hurt you like that." He whispered in the younger man's ear. The shiver was back running down his spine again. 

 Jack quickly worked the fingers inside him, causing Ianto to groan out from a mixture of pain and pleasure.

After a few minutes the fingers were gone causing the Welshman tense to prepare himself what was about to more then likely be painful.

 Without hesitation Jack had lubed himself up and pushed himself with a rather harsh thrust into Ianto's hole.

Nearly arching off the table Ianto cried out. Placing his hand on both of hands on the younger mans shoulders to keep him in place,  Jack kept a brutal pace thrusting hard and fast.

 Ianto whimpered underneath him getting painfully hard. He just needed some friction. He slipped his down towards his erection but Jack caught his wrist.

"No. Your going to cum on my cock alone." He hissed in Ianto's ear causing the Welshman underneath him to squirm, he needed friction of some sort.

Jack kept up his brutal pace thrusting deep and hard. His breath was becoming more ragged telling Ianto that he was close.

With one last deep push Jack bit the Ianto's shoulder sending him over the edge just as the immortal spilled deep inside him. 

Almost all of the anger seem to have faded as Jack gently pulled out with an obscene pop, he put both hands on the younger man's shoulders to steady him. Taking Ianto's arms he led him to the bedroom to gently clean him off.

Once they both were cleaned up, Ianto dared to look at his lover. "I'm sorry. I should have listen. Gwen could have been killed." 

Jack reached up touching his face. "But she wasn't." He took a deep breath. "I was to harsh on you." 

Ianto snorted. "Maybe just a bit." If Ianto was honest with himself even if he was shocked at first, he did enjoy the punishment. No way was he planning on telling Jack that.

Jack pulled him towards him where he was resting on the immortals chest. "If I lost you..." He trailed off.

"You didn't. I was stupid. I'm sorry," 

Reaching up he kissed his lips. "You're forgiven. So can we have angry sex again?" 

 

 


End file.
